1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side curtain air bag unit that prevents a deploying air bag from being obstructed by the upper end of a B-pillar trim.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, a side curtain air bag is installed on a roof side rail and is deployed in an impact to protect an occupant's head.
The side curtain air bag extends from the A-pillar, through the B-pillar, to the C-pillar. Upon deployment, the side curtain air bag is likely to be interfered with by the upper end of the B-pillar trim, thus causing delayed or poor deployment. A ramp or deflector is sometimes installed adjacent to the upper end of the B-pillar trim to prevent this.
The ramp is likely to generate rattling noise at normal times, or to flap or fluctuate during the inflation of the air bag, thus causing poor deployment. Also, when assembling the headlining, the position of the ramp can change, thus causing poor deployment of the air bag.
The information disclosed in this Background of the invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.